Cold Magic
by KairiHeartstone
Summary: Jinx get her letter from Hogwarts, along with her cousin Valkyrie. When they arive at school, things seem off. For starters, it's snowing. Strange for the time of year and in that area. Another thing is that the Potions Master gives Jinx a bad feeling. She meets Jack Frost and with him she must fight through the fear and save the school from everlasting darkness. Rating may vary.


**_YOU NEED TO READ THIS A/N BEFORE ANYTHING !_**

**_A/N: This story continues from What The Tide Brings. I suggest that you read that first so you're not confused about some of areas of this story. This first chapter is ridiculously long to make up for how short the last one was in What The Tide Brings. Please enjoy, PM me if anything seems strange or off or what ever._**

**_Typical disclaimers: I don't own RotG or Harry Potter. I am just your normal everyday FanFiction writer who wishes to give you entertainment._**

* * *

*Jinx's P.o.V.*

"Jinx! Get down here, there's a letter for you!" Mom's voice carried up the stairs and to my room.

I sigh and sit up in bed. "Coming mom!"

I get to the stairs and slide down the railing. I land just at the entrance of the kitchen. Mom, whose name is Hadyn Haddock (thats right, _the _Hadyn Haddock. The one with the dragon wings), sat at the table looking over the blue prints for a new dock. My hybrid dragon, Camicazi sat snoring in her lap. Dad, whose name was Hiccup Haddock, and the other two hybrid dragons, Mordecai and Nightlyght were nowhere in sight. On the table there sat a snowy white owl with a scroll in her beak.

I take the scroll from the birds' mouth and read over it, mouthing the words as I go.

"_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Headmaster: Nicolas St. North**_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss J. Haddock,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the 1__st__ of September. We await your owl, or in your case dragon, no later than the 31__st__ of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Toothiana**_

_**Deputy Headmistress"**_

I blink a couple of times and reread over the letter again… and again.1

"Jinx, honey, are you alright?" Mom asks, worry seeping into her voice.

I nod, but still feel her questioning gaze. I thrust the letter towards her and she reads over it, her bright green eyes widening and her blue dragon ears perk up as she got to the end.

"You've-you've been accepted! This, this is great! Oh, Jinx, I'm so happy for you!"

Just then, my aunt Astrid walks through the door. Mom's dragon ears perk up. "Hey there, dragon girl. Am I interrupting anything?"

Mom shakes her head. "No, you're not interrupting anything, but Jinx just got accepted to Hogwarts!"

Astrids' jaw drops. "So did Valkyrie! We just got her letter!"

Mom looks at me. "Looks like you're going to school with your cousin Jinx!"

I feel a smile break across my face and I jump to give mom a hug, carefully avoiding her wings.

Dad and my Uncle Cyandin walks through the doors. We tell them the news and dad picks me up and twirls me in a circle before kissing my forehead and Cyandin pats me on my shoulder and kisses my cheek.

* * *

_****TIME SKIP (DEPARTURE DAY) ****_

"Jinx, do you have everything? Your robe? What about your wand?" Mom ask, struggling to keep her cloak pulled up over her head, pushing through the crowd of people.

"Yes mom, I have everything. Now I have to go before the train leaves! I love you, and I promise to write you," I say, turning to the _Hogwarts Express _with Valkyrie beside me. Our families stood side by side, waving at us.

Once I got up on the train, I turned around and helped Valkyrie up with her luggage. We wave to our parents and the train whistle blows. Valkyrie and I turn and look for an empty train compartment. We find one at the very back of the train and settle ourselves down in it.

Just after we got all our stuff in the holders above, and knock catches our attention. A pale black with red tips haired girl stands in the doorway to the compartment, a green eye peeking out shyly from a veil of hair.

"Is it okay if I sit with you guys?" she asks, her voice just above a whisper.

Valkyrie and I share a look. "Sure you can. We don't bite," I say and Val laughs. "Well, at least I don't."

The dark haired girl smiles and walks into the compartment. When she sits down, Val jumps at the chance to make introductions.

"Hi, I'm Valkyrie Moonrovia Bloodstone! But you can call me Val," she says, holding her hand out.

The other girl takes Val's hand and shakes it. "My name is Bleaz Rose Blackfur. It's nice to meet you, Valkyrie," Bleaz says with a smile.

Just then a very frazzled looking blonde girl stops in our doorway. Her curly golden hair fell well past her waist, to about mid-thigh and her eyes were wide and doe-like, and were very heard to decide what color. They look blue now, but she shifted and then they turn green. She had a small, but very noticeable, smattering of freckles right below her eyes. In her hands sat a big fluffy… something or other. She takes a deep breath and straightens up.

"I hate to barge in like this, all the compartments are full. Do you mind if I sit with you all?" she asks, her voice carrying the oddest of accents.

"Sure you can, her let me move for you," Bleaz says as she moves closer to the window.

"Thank you kindly. Wow, there are so many people here. Can you believe that there's actually a school for magic, oh my gods this is so exciting!" the blonde girl says, her excitement shining through her cool demeanor. She sits down with the fluffy something in her lap.

Val giggles. "What's with your voice? It sounds so weird!"

I gasp. "Valkyrie Bloodstone! Shame on you for being so rude," I scold her. Then I look at the blonde. "I'm terribly sorry about that. She usually isn't _that _rude."

"Oh no worries, given your accents I guess that you've never heard one like this. I'm from London so I can understand why you asked," the blonde says. She smiles at everyone. "My name is Callidora Dalillien Clemintine."

Val shakes her hand, "My name is Valkyrie, though you probably already knew that, but you can call me Val. This is my cousin Ji-"

"My name is Jinx Haddock, it's nice meeting you Callidora," I say shaking her hand.

Callidora turns to Bleaz and Bleaz's face turned pink at the cheeks. "I-I'm Bleaz B-Blackfur…" she says almost not loud enough to be heard.

"I'm sorry, what was that dear?" Callidora asks and Bleaz's face turns even pinker.

"I-it's Bleaz Blackfur," she manages to say louder.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bleaz," Callidora says. Just then, she takes Bleaz's hand and presses it against her lips gently, a soft smile spreading across her lips. Callidora's and Bleaz's faces turn bright red at the same time. Then Callidora's face goes slack with surprise and her brown eyes go wide. She drops Bleaz's hand and they each scoot away from each other, Callidora moving towards the door and Bleaz moving towards the window. Both of their faces were crimson red, and Bleaz is wearing a small smile.

Val and I were incredibly confused on what just happened and until the food cart rolled up with sweets, we were all silent.

"Do you dearies want anything," the cart lady asks.

I got up and went to the cart, getting four of everything for us. I hand the lady the right amount of money and sit back down. The other three girls stare at the sweets in my arms. "What?"

"How- how were you able to pay for all that?" Bleaz asks.

My face heats up. "Er, well…"

"Don't ask questions like that! It's rude," Callidora says.

I pass around the sweets to everyone. "Ooh, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans! These things are amazing!" Bleaz says, looking at a small box.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Val says, "We should play a game with these! Whoever eats the most good tasting ones before the train ride ends wins my Chocolate Frog!"

"That sounds like fun, come on guys, let's do it!" Callidora grabs her box along with Val and I.

"Everyone got their beans? Okay, on three… One… Two… Three!" Val says then popped a bean in her mouth. We all do the same.

"Oh EW! I got barf…" Callidora says, swallowing.

"Blah, I got grass," Val says, shaking her head.

"I got Marshmallow!" Bleaz says with a smile upon her face.

"Lucky, I got earwax," I say, fighting down a gag.

"Again?" Val asks.

"Again!" We all swallow down another bean.

* * *

_****TIME SKIP (ARRIVING AT HOGWARTS) ****_

"There is no way you won Val, you had grass like forty times!" I say, grabbing my bags.

"Yea there is! And I only got that one twenty times!" Val says, on the defensive.

"Girls, girls. Please, we all know that the winner here is Bleaz," Callidora says hovering near the fluffy something she carried in.

"What?!" Bleaz says, raising her head suddenly and smacking it against the ledge on the window. She rubs that spot tenderly. "Ouch… What do you mean I won? I only got a few good ones," Bleaz says.

"If you count thirty-four marshmallows and twenty-eight cotton candy as few, then there's something the matter with you," Callidora says, scooping up the ball of fluff, and I realized it was a big white kitten.

"She doesn't count it as a few and you know it. She's just trying to be modest," Val says.

"No I'm not! You saw how many bubble gum ones Callidora had!" Bleaz says.

"Oh okay, sure, you're just saying that," Callidora says, walking out of the compartment. We all follow her out.

"I'm not just saying that!" Bleaz says, going on the defensive.

"Okay, okay," Callidora says. Then she looks at Val. "I believe you owe me a chocolate frog."

Val huffs, and reluctantly hands over the treat. Callidora puts it in the pocket of her robes and we all head to the train doors. As we jump off the train, we're greeted with a winter chill. Big fat snowflakes fall from an overcast grey sky.

"Is this… Snow?" Callidora asks, looking up at the clouds.

Val tries to catch a snowflake in her hands but it melts. "Yup! What? Is it not normal around her?"

Bleaz shakes her head. "No, not around this time of year. Don't you find it a little off?"

"Well, back on Berk it snows nine months out of the year and hails the other three… We're kinda used to it," I explain.

Bleaz and Callidora nod, looking at the snow.

"F-first years this way!" a loud, booming voice with an Australian accent called.

I could see grey bunny ears over the crowd of heads. The voice called again. "Well, I guess we're supposed to go this way," I say as I walk over to where the bunny ears were.

The other three followed and when we got there, we saw that the grey ears actually belonged to a six foot tall grey rabbit that had tribal markings and boomerangs strapped onto his back.

"Are you four first years?" he asks us.

We nod, afraid to speak. "Not much of talkers are ya mates? A'right, place your bags over there. After the sorting, they will be placed in your dorm rooms," he says.

After we placed our bags the rabbit ushers us to a boat. "A'right, there's four to a boat, right? Okay, let's get a move on. It's cold enough for me to freeze my tail off. Is everyone's lantern lit?"

We take off across a lake, the lantern lights reflecting off the water, creating a false starry night. As I gaze into the water, I see something blue streak across the surface. At first I thought it was under the water, but as it passed again I realize that it was in the sky. I look up and I see it streak past again. I leaned out to try to get a better look at what it was… but I guess I had leaned out a little too far and fell into the lake head first.

Something pulls on my waist and for a fearful moment I thought it was the giant squid I had heard so much about. Within the next moment, I resurface next to the boat and someone grabs me under my shoulder, pulling me into the boat.

"Jinx, are you okay?" came Valkyrie's voice.

I nod and catch my breath. "Did you guys see that?"

"See what? You falling in the lake? Aren't you cold?" Bleaz asks.

"What? No, I mean the thing that flew over us… You didn't see it?"

They shake their heads. I sigh and ask, "What about what grabbed me while I was under? Did ya see that?"

"Something grabbed you?!" Val gasped, "What it was the giant squid!?"

"Val, there is no such thing as a giant squid. That was just a myth," Callidora says. "Do you know what could have grabbed you?"

I shake my head. "It kinda felt like an arm of some sorts… or maybe a branch? I don't know…" I sigh.

"Well, it could have been the currents that you felt…?" Bleaz didn't sound too sure on her own answer.

The rest of the boat ride went along smoothly, other than the snow falling and it being really cold. The large castle like structure of Hogwarts soon came into view. Everyone gasps, taking in the scenery. The lights from castle shine down onto the shore.

"A'right everyone, let's go. Watch your step now, up you go," the tall bunny says. As Callidora, Bleaz, Val and I get off our boat, the rabbit looks at us. "Oi, what happened to you?" he asks.

"Er, I uh, fell in the lake," I say.

"You fell into the lake, without me noticin'? Ah, well I guess you're okay though. Get inside quickly before you catch hypothermia," he says, ushering us to the large doors.

As we walk in, we are greeted with a lady covered in multi colored feathers. "Greetings young students. I am Professor Toothiana, teacher of Transfiguration and head of Gryffindor House. Once we get inside, you will be sorted into your respected houses. After you have been sorted, there will be a feast the you all will be taken to your respective dorms. Class schedules will be handed out tomorrow morning at breakf- Oh my!" Professor Toothiana cuts of suddenly and disappears in the front row of students.

We can hear a muffled sound of protest and someone fawning over something. Professor Toothiana pops out of the crowd and runs her hands through her crown of feathers. "I sorry about that dears, but this lovely lady," she pulls a short red head up from the crowd, "caught my attention with very beautiful teeth." The ginger blushes and dashes back into the crowd. "Ahem, anyways the class schedules will be handed out at breakfast and when breakfast is over term will begin." Professor Toothiana turns and enters the school.

The crowd of students follows the professor in and is greeted with a long and kind of gloomy corridor. Professor Toothiana leads us halfway down the corridor before turning to giant oak doors. "When we get inside you are to go straight forward and head for the front table. There you will be sorted," that was all Professor Toothiana said before opening the doors.

In the room, there were four long tables, each of them filled with students. The far left table had students that wore green and black ties and scarfs. The table to the right of that had students with the colors of silver and blue, the next table had the colors of gold and black and the last table on the right had the colors of gold and red. All eyes were on us as first years as we moved though the tables and up to the front of the dining hall.

A round, white bearded man with twinkling blue eyes stood up at the center of the head table. Professor Toothiana appears with an old witch's hat and places it upon a stool. The white bearded man speaks. "Let the sorting ceremony begin!" he says with a loud, jolly booming voice. The students at the tables cheer, and the hoots and hollers echo around the large room.

Once everyone was quiet, we all stare at the hat. For a long while it doesn't do anything. Eventually, a seam rips across the bottom of the hat. The top of it crinkles enough to give it the impression of having a face. The rip opened and the hat started to sing in a raspy but loud voice.

"_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A hat smarter than me,**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can top them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you**_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve and chivalry,**_

_**Set the Gryffindors apart;**_

_**You might be long in Hufflepuff**_

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise Ravenclaw,**_

_**If you've a ready mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning,**_

_**Will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps Slytherin,**_

_**Where you'll meet your real friends,**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means,**_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For a Thinking Cap."**_**  
**

As soon as the hat finished its song, everyone claps and hollers. Valkyrie was jumping up and down, fist pumping the air. As every ones voices quiet down, Toothiana pulls a list from her colorful robes. She begins calling names in alphabetical order according to last name.

"Alberus, Melissa!" a tan brunet bounces up the steps and places the hat on her head.

"Slytherin!" the hat bellows out. The green and silver table breaks out in applause. Melissa runs over and sits in an empty spot.

"Atkinson, Lydia!" A dark haired girl walks up the stairs, hiding behind her hair. The hat was too big for her and it fell past her eyes.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat yells. The canary yellow and black table hollers and shouts, banging on the table.

More students went up the stairs, each of them belonging in a different house. Then we were on the B's.

"Beatrix, Dallin!" a short boy with blonde hair walks up. He was sorted into Gryffindor. More names came and went with more faces I tried to remember. Then came my new found friend.

"Blackfur, Bleaz!" Bleaz shrinks back away. I give her a gentle push and a reassuring smile.

"You got this, now go!" I whisper to her and she smiles before going up the stairs.

The sorting hat takes its time deciding for her. After what seems like forever, it bellows out, "Ravenclaw!" A relived look falls upon Bleaz's face and she bounds over to the cheering blue and bronze table.

"Bloodstone, Valkyrie!" Val's face lights up and she runs up the stairs.

She didn't even get the hat on her head before it yells out "GRYFINDOR!" Val puts the hat back down on the stool and bounds over to the scarlet and gold table, a bright smile on her face. When she sat down, her surrounding house mates clap her on the back.

We've moved into the C's by now. There were so many kids it was unbelievable. I zone out as names go by. For some reason a particular name stood out to me.

"Chadwick, Andrew!" Strange. A tall boy with longish light brown walks up the stairs and sits on the seat. He places the hat on his head and after a couple of seconds the hat bellows out:

"Hufflepuff!" I clap with the rest of the people and watch as the boy stride over to the canary yellow and black decorated table. I zone out again until Callidora's name came up.

"Clemintine, Callidora!"

Callidora bounds up to the stool and places the hat on her head, the big fluffy kitten following her. The hat sat on her head for a little over a moment.

"Hufflepuff!" everyone claps and Callidora takes a seat beside the boy named Andrew. They strike up a conversation pretty fast.

As I look back up to the hat, my gaze passes Bleaz and I notice she's wearing a slight look of disappointment. I wonder what that's all about…

Time passes and we hit the G's. "Goodwin, Shane!"

A boy jumps from the crowd and runs up to the stool, hurriedly putting the hat on his head. "Gryffindor!" Shane puts the hat down and gets up.

"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Shane yells as he runs to the table. Everyone in the room laughs.

About another fifteen minutes passes before they get to the H's. Jeez, there was a lot of G's. My name was the first one in that section.

"Haddock, Jinx!"

I go up to the stool and sit down, placing the old worn down hat. As soon as the hat was situated, it began to talk.

"_**Ah, you're the cousin young Valkyrie cares so much about,"**_says the hat.

"_Gah! You're reading my mind?" _I think, not daring to talk.

"_**Why of course. I am the Hogwarts sorting hat."**_

"_O-okay… can you just sort me into the right house for me, please…"_

"_**Very well then… Oh, the mind of a young chef… Brave and bold…Maybe Gryffindor. But wait, you have so much knowledge, perhaps even Ravenclaw…"**_

"_Just put me in any house you think I belong in… Just not anywhere I'd be expected to live up to my father's name… or my mothers."_

"_**Why? Is there something wrong with being the daughter of a big chef… or is it the fact that your mother saved your island with her powers?"**_

"_Neither… But both at the same time… I just don't think I'll be able to live up to their legends…"_

"_**You're very humble…Perhaps Hufflepuff."**_

"_No." _I don't know why I didn't want to be in Hufflepuff, it just didn't sound right to me.

"_**No? Very well then, it might as well be…" **_the hat says, "RAVENCLAW!"

The bronze and blue table explodes in applause. I lay the hat back down on the stool and calmly walk over to an empty spot beside Bleaz. She pats me on the back and we wait out the rest of the sorting.

The list finally reached the bottom and there was one girl left standing. It was the ginger that Professor Toothiana had pulled from the crowd earlier.

"Ventilia, Velia!"

The ginger walks up to the hat and puts it on. "Slytherin!" Velia gets up and walks over the green and silver table. As she sits down the headmaster, North, stood.

"Students!" he calls in a thick Russian accent. "What wonderful sorting ceremony this was. So many new students! Welcome, welcome all of you! Now, feast!" North waves his hand and food magically appears on the golden plates. Everyone claps and digs in.

* * *

_**** TIME SKIP (In the dormitories) ****_

"That was so good! I've never eaten anything that good," Bleaz says.

"I know right?! And did you see how much Callidora's cat ate? I feel like that thing is a bottomless pit," I say.

"That was a cat? I thought that was a furry monster…" we laugh and head over to the girls' side of the bedrooms. My bags were on a top bunk to the left of the room and Bleaz's was on the bed below mine. Camicazi was sitting at the window looking out, seemingly watching something. I crawl up to the top bunk and sit with Camicazi.

"Sebastian? Come on out. Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" Bleaz calls, looking under beds. The other girls walk into the room and go over to where their stuff was. One of the girls lifted up the blanket to her bed and a jet black cat shoots out from underneath it, scaring the poor girl.

"Sebastian! There you are, come to momma." Bleaz scoops the cat up into her arms and sits on her bed. I flip upside down on my stomach and look at Bleaz.

"He's a cute kitten," I say.

"Yea he is…" Bleaz muses. Camicazi suddenly jumps onto my back, claws and all.

"Ouch! Camicazi, what's gotten into you?" I say, swinging back up onto the bed. Camicazi was looking out the window, an intense stare aimed down towards the lake. I look out the window to attempt to see what Camicazi. Down by the lake there was what appeared to be a boy, maybe a few years older than me. He had hair that was the exact shade of the snow that glistened on the ground. He was clad in a blue hoodie and tan pants that were bound with brown leather ropes at the bottom. This boy didn't have any shoes on though, and he was walking to the edge of the dock.

"What is he doing…?" I ask aloud.

"Who?" Bleaz's voice came from beside me, startling me.

"Jeez, make some noise before appearing beside me like," I say, moving so she could see out the window better. "See the boy down there? With the white hair and blue sweatshirt?"

Bleaz moves to get a look out the window, her green eyes searching outside. "I don't see anyone Jinx… I think the iciness of that lake water is finally getting to you."

"What? He was just out there though…" I put my face next to Bleaz's and look out the window. There, sitting on the dock, was the boy. "He's right there, on the dock!" I say, pointing outside.

Bleaz looks out and shakes her head. "No one is out there… Now get some sleep," Bleaz gets down and into her own bed.

I sigh and look out the window again. The boy was standing now, but not on the dock. He was standing in the middle of the lake. The lake, that had been moving, was now coated in a layer of ice and frost. The white haired boy turns in a circle, looking at the frost. Smiling to himself, he looks up at what I guess would be the moo. As his gaze returns to the earth, his eyes pass my window. His eyes were the most vibrant blue I had ever seen. Our eyes met and we both freeze. After a second, I give a small little wave and smile. He blinks and waves back before flying off over the forest.

"Well that was a little… odd," I say to myself. Camicazi crawls onto my lap and up my chest. She looks at me, smiles, and licks my check leaving a slimy residue.

"Really Camicazi? That's gross!" I say, wiping my face off. Chuckling, I pull out my sleep clothes, changing on my bed. Laying down, Camicazi curls up by my head on my pillow and falls asleep quickly. "Well goodnight Camicazi…" I close my eyes and drift into a dream land of snow and ice.

* * *

_**** TIME SKIP (MORNING!) ****_

"Jinx, get your lazy bum up!" a pillow hits me in the head, snapping me out of my dream of a snowball fight.

"Nhg, I'm up," I mutter as I roll over and cover my head. I hear an exasperated sigh and another pillow hits me, this time in the side.

"What? I'm up, I'm up… Now stop harassing me," I say as I sit up. A first year named Ashlyn was sitting up in her bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"What's with all the noise?" Ashlyn ask with a yawn. She jumps down from her bed and goes over to her trunk, pulling out her robes.

"It's nearly time for breakfast… Has anyone seen Sebastian?" Bleaz asks.

"He's under my blanket, again," Samantha, she was a third year, says lifting up her blanket and revealing a jet black cat that was currently sleeping. "It's fine if he stays here," Samantha says to Bleaz.

"Okay, thanks for letting him sleep there for the time being," Bleaz thanks her.

Everyone was dressed and ready to go for the day and Bleaz, Ashlyn and I walk together down to the Dining Hall. We bump into Valkyrie along the way.

"You would not believe how confusing those moving stair case are… My gods I got lost at least five times this morning," she says, adjusting her robes.

"Didn't one of the fifth years help you?" Ashlyn asks.

"I didn't ask them to…"

"Well, why not? I mean if you were lost, wouldn't you ask for help from someone?"

"She doesn't like asking for help from anyone. Not even her own cousin," I say with a smirk.

Val aims a jab at my ribs but I dance out of the way before she could make contact. So instead she sticks her tongue out at me. I make a face back at her, causing her, Bleaz and Ashlyn bust out laughing.

When we reach the Dining Hall Bleaz, Ashlyn and I go to the Ravenclaw table while Valkyrie goes to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to a boy whose name I believe was Dallin. The professors and the headmaster were already seated at the head table. The tall rabbit was sitting to the right of Headmaster North and Professor Toothiana sat on his left. Next to her was a short blonde man whose robes seemed to be made entirely out of golden sand. Next to the gold man was a rough looking man with dark blonde hair and eyes that kind of reminded me of an animal.

Next to the rabbit was probably the most evil looking man I've ever seen, and I live on an island of Vikings. This man had sorta spiky black hair, glowing yellow-gold eyes. His skin was washed out of color, leaving it a pale grey. He looks like he hasn't slept in months. Just looking at him gave me the chills, as if he might be more nightmare-ish than my worst fear. His eyes met my gaze and I swear my insides turned to solid ice. I couldn't move, and my heart was pounding a million miles an hour. It felt like I couldn't breathe properly. It wasn't until North started speaking when I could pull my gaze away.

"Students! What a wonderful morning, is it not?" his jolly voice echoes through the Hall, effectively ending all morning chatter. Some students reply sleepily. North smiles at us all. "After we eat, class schedules will be – "

The Dining Hall door swings open, revealing a very tired looking Callidora (whose sweater was on backwards under her robes) and Andrew, the boys whose name stuck out to me for whatever reason. They had been laughing, but as they actually stepped into the room and saw North's stern look their faces went blank, all traces of laughter gone.

"W-we're sorry Sir… W-we got lost a-and took a wrong turn…" Andrew tried to apologize but trailed off when North began laughing. "Uh, Sir?"

North kept laughing, confusing everyone. "Miss Callidora, I believe your sweater, is backwards," he says, wiping away tears of laughter.

Callidora looks down and her face turns an interesting shade of red. Andrew begins chuckling. "I told you I thought there was something wrong with your clothing!" he says.

Callidora smacks him on the chest. "Shut up! No you didn't. The first thing you said to me was 'where's the food'. Then you got us lost," she accuses him. His face tinged pink and they went to sit at the Hufflepuff table. Some people around us began giggling, including Bleaz.

"As I was saying," North began, silencing the giggles, "schedules will be handed out after breakfast. Enough chit-chat though. Eat!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, rows of pancakes, waffles, sausage, ham, bacon, and toast with jam appear on the tables. Bleaz and I began piling up pancakes on our plates and drowning them in syrup. Ashlyn looks at the sugary breakfast and her nose crinkles a little bit. She grabs a slice of ham, some bacon and two pieces of toast.

"Wassa mat'er?" I ask around a bite of pancake. "D' ya 'ot like pan'akes?"

Ashlyn shakes her head. "I don't like the smell of them. They smell sickly sweet to me," she explains.

I swallow my bite. "Well that sucks. You don't know what you're missing out on…"

The rest of the meal went on silently and after my third helping of pancakes, the food disappears. There was some sighs of disappointment, but North waved them away with his hand. In front of each student appears a scroll. I unroll mine, revealing that it was the schedules.

"We have our first class with Slytherin… and its Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin," Bleaz says, "I heard he was a werewolf…"

"So? I mean if the school is okay with a dragon being here, I don't see why they wouldn't allow a wolf," I say.

"Yea, you have a point…" she trails off, looking at her paper. "Hey, third and fourth period we have with Hufflepuff!"

"Yup. Oh it's Herbology… I'm no go with plants. What about you?" I ask.

Bleaz shakes her head. "Nope."

Ashlyn leans over. "Who do you suppose Professor Pitch is? Think it could be the man next to the little golden guy?"

"No, he's the werewolf," Bleaz says out of the blue.

"How can you tell?" asks Ashlyn.

"It's uh… It's his, uh eyes, notice how they uh, kind of reflect the light like an animals?" she stammers.

"I guess you're right… Hey your eyes do the almost the same thing, I think," Ashlyn says leaning closer to Bleaz to get a better look at her.

Bleaz shrinks back, hiding her face with her hair. "Th-there's no way th-that they're almost the same. F-for that to be true, I'd h-have to be part wolf or s-something…" she stammers, sounding rather nervous about it all. A rather awkward silence surrounds us three. I drum my fingers on the table and look at the clock.

"Guys, we have classes in fifteen minutes and we need to gather our bags together," I say, breaking the silence. We stand up and walk up to the dorms.

When we got up there, Camicazi jumps down from my bed and wraps herself around my legs. I scoop her up into my arms. "And what does the cutest little dragon want?" I coo. Some of the other girls snicker, but Camicazi shoots them a glare and they remain quiet.

Gathering up our bags was easy, other than when Ashlyn opened her bag to find Sebastian lounging in there. Bleaz goes over and picks him up, scolding him slightly. Camicazi leaps from my shoulders onto my bed, pawing at the window.

"No, Camicazi you can't go flying. It's too cold out there," I say climbing up to get her. She gives me a look as if to say 'Really? Did you seriously just try to pull that on me?'

I sigh. "Fine, you might get lost."

The look continues. I sigh yet again and sit on top of the bed, grabbing her around her middle. As I was grabbing her, something outside catches my eyes. There, hovering above the forbidden forest was the boy from last night. He had a staff in his hand and looked down like he was looking for something.

I shake my head and jump down from my bed. "Let's go guys. We're gonna be late," I say as I walk out of the room with Camicazi resting on my shoulders.

"Where are we going again?" Ashlyn asks.

"Uhhh Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin…"

We get to the classroom fairly early considering how late it was when we walked out of the dorms. Professor Lupin, the dark blonde haired man, sat at his desk scribbling something in a book. As we came in he looks up and smiles, his dark eyes twinkling.

"Welcome! Please have a seat on the left side of the room; I suppose the others will be joining us shortly," he says, his voice carrying a warm and friendly tone.

We take our seats and pull out our books, quills and parchment placing the items on our desk.

"How many dragons do you have on Berk?" Bleaz suddenly ask.

"Uh, it's hard telling… I know only about a third of the population actually own dragons… Some have more than one."

"Really? Wouldn't that be counted as unfair?" Ashlyn asks.

"Nope. See we have five dragons at home. Camicazi, Mordecai, and Nightlyght are hybrid dragons. Toothless, my dads' dragon, is a Night Fury. Then there's Twister, my moms' dragon, she's a Terrible Terror."

"How did you get so many dragons?"

"Camicazi, Mordecai, and Nightlyght are Twister and Toothless' babies."

I swear if Bleaz had been drinking anything she would have done a spit take. Even Professor Lupin looked up from his lesson planning, bewildered.

"No way, you can't be serious," Ashlyn says.

"I can, and I am. Did you ever notice that Camicazi looked like a Night Fury, but didn't have the correct coloration? She's blue and green, not solid black or even grey. Not to mention her size."

"Well you do have a point…" Bleaz says, looking at Camicazi. "Regardless of what she is, she's beautiful."

"Yes, yes she is," I smile, rubbing Camicazi behind her ears. She purrs loudly, and as I hit a specific spot right behind her left ear and her leg begins to twitch a little.

Just then, the rest of the class files into the room. The rest of Ravenclaw sat around us on the left. The kids from the green and silver group of kids sit on the right side of the room, mainly keeping to themselves. Their voices were hushed and none of them really looked in our direction, but a short ginger seems mildly curious about the little dragon in my lap, her brown eyes never leaving Camicazi. After a minute, she walks over to us. It was the girl that Professor Tooth had pulled up from the crowd.

"Hi, I could help but wonder, is your dragon a hybrid? I've never seen anything like her…" she says.

I nod as Camicazi climbs up my chest and around my shoulders. "Well she's very beautiful. My name's Velia," the redhead says, holding out her hand.

I shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you Velia. My name's Jinx, this is Ashlyn, and that's Bleaz," I say as I introduce them.

"Oh you're the girl Professor Tooth pulled up from the crowd yesterday!" Bleaz burst out.

"Uh yea, anytime I'm around you try not to mention that," Velia says with a smirk.

"Wait, what?" that was Ashlyns' confusion.

"Yup, that's right. From now on, I'm hanging out with you guys," Velia says, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh well that's great. We could always use a new member to our little group, though it was a little unexpected," I say with a sincere smile.

"Of course I would hang out with you all. You guys are cool," Velia says.

"Alright people, please take your seats. To you older kids, we're doing a little review, but for first years this will all be new. Now please turn to page twenty-eight in your books," Professor Lupin says, standing in the front of the class.


End file.
